


How Very Unfortunate

by Sweetsunday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Insecurities, M/M, Marauders era, Multi, Not Beta Read, Snape centric...obviously, Vampire Severus Snape, Vampire Werewolf dynamics, Vampires, Werewolves, the works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsunday/pseuds/Sweetsunday
Summary: This kid was turning into a werewolf.No matter what the books say. That ‘small chance’ of the lyncathropy not taking is referring to an incident in the 1880’s where a man had been bitten right out in public in front of 20 witnesses, including his wife.The practice back then was to put the wolf down the minute they transformed. It was more ‘humane’ than to kill the werewolf in human form. But to the surprise of the Auror squad that had been waiting to take him out. The man remained the same. Unchanged. The full moon passed. It continued to pass three times over. Eventually, the man and his wife decided to skip town. Due to there being no evidence of a werewolf walking freely, the Aurors did not pursue. The Unspeakable Department had not been nearly advanced enough to even think about capturing and studying the man. The story remains an anomaly in history.





	1. The one where I watched an episode of The Good Doctor while writing

Henry Brown has been interning under Healer Quinn for a little under 5 months; still a long ways away from completing his required 2 years. But isn’t that we do for our dreams? Go after them and do whatever is necessary to achieve them? His mother said he’d have made a decent Slytherin if he’d gone to Hogwarts. Henry would regret the homeschooling if he didn’t have such fond memories of traveling around the world with his parents. He’s a lucky young man to have lived the life he had. Especially before all this talk of another war. 

He was also lucky to be working with Quinn on the night shift, Well, him and another intern. Her name escaped him at the moment . But that didn’t make it any less exciting; graveyard at St. Mungos meant all the people with conditions too shameful and peculiar would come out to be treated. Fascinating stuff, really. 

Especially this graveyard shift it seems. Hogwarts had called 5 minutes ago. Sending a student over they said, which means it must be something incredibly complex. Considering St. Mungos very own Healer Maisee Jarsdon had recently transferred over to serve as the school’s new nurse after the former retired; ran of the Caribbean or someplace. If Jarsdon wasn’t capable of nursing a kid back to health before you could say “bruising” Brown couldn’t think of anyone who could. 

There was a small fit of chaos when the portkey from Hogwarts arrived back with the student and two nurses. In an instant Quinn, Brown and... the other one rushed the gurney while the two nurses rushed to get a room ready with equipment. 

No matter how excited Henry had been to dive head first into whatever case came his way. Eager to prove himself and prove to others how good he is. 

This. This was horrific 

 

Blood stained a white uniform shirt, bandages had already been soaked the entire way through with blood. Quinn instructed Brown to work the kid’s left side. 

Stop the bleeding, seal the wounds with healing salve, bandage it up, move onto the next wound. There were so many to get through. 

It was nearly 3 in the morning by the time the Slytherin boy, as Brown had deduced by his shredded robes accented with green and silver , was in stable condition. Quinn had left Henry and .....Laura(?) in charge of monitoring the kidswitxhing off every hour. while she left to update Hogwarts on the boys condition. 

Henry was just about to relive The Young Woman Who Might Be Named Laura of her shift when she spoke to him directly for the first time in the past 5 hours they’d been working ‘together’

“It’s sad, isn’t it?” Maybe Laura asked. 

Honestly, Henry thought, there is such a thing as Healers being too sensitive. 

“The kid? It’s unfortunate that this happened. He’ll live. Recover fully from what I can tell. He should be grateful. The blood made it look a lot worse than it actually is from what I can see.”

“That’s because you didn’t see,” Maybe Laura responded, “Sure, he was cut up pretty bad; but I was working with Quinn on his right, I wanted to try and heal a bite in his shoulder” Maybe Laura gestured to the kids shoulder to illustrate her story, “but Quinn said to focus on the cuts and broken rib. Apparently by the looks of it she was sure the bite would heal itself. It looks like she was right.” 

Henry felt his eyes widen in shock. He saw endless words of pass behind his eyes as he recalled lessons and textbooks on magical creature injuries. 

 

“Werewolf bites are rated level 7 by the Department of Magical Creatures (Read more about the Department on page 20). While the bites themselves aren’t particularly deadly, as they will heal themselves and do not bleed s significant amount However, the bite is a tell-tale sign of a person being at risk of developing Lyncathropy in the following weeks. While one can not be certain of a patients condition until the first full moon after their attack, it is recommended a person who finds themselves bitten seeks medical attention immediately. There is a small chance of lyncathropy not taking. But one can never be too diligent.”  
-A Guide to Diagnosing and Treating Magical  
Creature Related Maladies and Injuries  
By: Elias Figgle

 

Henry let out a breath, stunned. “Merlin” 

This kid was turning into a werewolf. 

No matter what the books say. That ‘small chance’ of the lyncathropy not taking is referring to an incident in the 1880’s where a man had been bitten right out in public in front of 20 witnesses, including his wife. 

The practice back then was to put the wolf down the minute they transformed. It was more ‘humane’ than to kill the werewolf in human form. But to the surprise of the Auror squad that had been waiting to take him out. The man remained the same. Unchanged. The full moon passed. It continued to pass three times over. Eventually, the man and his wife decided to skip town. Due to there being no evidence of a werewolf walking freely, the Aurors did not pursue. The Unspeakable Department had not been nearly advanced enough to even think about capturing and studying the man. The story remains an anomaly in history. 

Oh, sure there are all sorts of explanations and opinions experts try to defend. But if you asked Brown? It was a fluke. 

Now the story is used to lure in poor souls who think they could be part of the slim  
1 out of Every Werewolf to have ever existed, And when the opposite ,unsurprisingly, proves to be the case. The Ministry registers them, tags them and tracks them for the rest of their lives. Keeping them under lock and key the entire week of the full moon. The chances of Lyncathropes getting an education, having a career and living any kind of normal life are slim to none. Of course the only other option is running naked and wild with packs in the woods. Which isn’t a picnic itself. 

Henry shook himself out of his mind and looked at the kid in bed. Maybe Lauren had moved over to him. As if she didn’t care about taking her turn in the lounge, using the futon to catch up on some much needed rest they’d both been deprived of. 

Maybe Lauren reached out and pushed a strand of limp, black hair behind the kid’s ear. 

Taking a better look, Henry watched the kid. He was the kind of skinny you could see even in the face.which would only get worse as full moons drained him completely. Everything seemed to outgrow the kid. Ears, hair,.....nose. 

Brown scolded himself for noticing that. The kid had been through enough. 

Maybe Lauren was looking at him like she was disappointed in his bedside manner. Henry really is better with actual Healing than with dealing with patients. It was noticeable enough that Quinn had commented on it in his last evaluation. Brown looked for something to say that could express what he’d been thinking. 

“Poor ki-“ he started 

“Severus” Maybe Lauren interrupted. “His name is Severus Snape. You’ve called him kid twice now. 15, Born, 6th of January 1960. 180.34 cm. , 58.06 kg.” She checked her wrist watched and petted the kid’s, Severus’, hair again before moving to walk past him. “You really should work on your bedside manner, Brown. Reading their chart once and a while is a good start. Maybe try talking to him. There’s more to healing than medicine, surprisingly.”

Henry moved to take her place by Severus’ bedside when Maybe Lauren called to him again from the doorway.

“Oh, and Brown? My name is Lavender. Lavender Warren.” Ms. Lavender Warren turned and left. Mr. Henry Brown watched her, dumbfounded. 

Henry looked at Severus once more before he smiled awkwardly. “Well, hullo Severus... what do you say we get started changing your bandages, ay? You know my mum said I would’ve made a decent Slytherin... maybe I would’ve known you... if I had actually went to Hogwarts. For your first year at least...”

Oh... if only Henry Brown improving his bedside manner and meeting his future wife would do anything for young Severus Snape . Considering the big storm he has coming.


	2. god I love another 1000 words of exposition

Spinner’s End is arguably the poorest part of Cokeworth. The small houses are all lined up in a row, made of stone and brick. The only nature is the park down the street from the factory and even that reeks of poverty. Metal slides and swings that freeze children in winter and send them to the hospital with burns in the summer, if they didn’t cut themselves on the sharp rusted edges, that is. 

Most families made it work. They made do with a husbands meager salary and if they were lucky, their children would be old enough to stay home alone and the wife could go of and do clerical work, if they had the education . A lot of them seemed to live off he philosophy that all one needs to make the work spin is love. 

Even after 17 years in the muggle world, Eileen never ceases to be impressed. She had grown up a Prince, after all. Sure, there were Pureblood families who were wealthier than them, but she never wanted for anything. She had one sibling, an older brother, Augustus, he was raised to be the heir and up until she was to be married all Eileen had to do was keep her grades up and not cause trouble. When she was younger she thought she’d be fine with anyone her parents told her to marry, as long as they were proud of her. That did not turn out to be the case, obviously. Maybe they had given her too much freedom. 

Now that’s not to say that Eileen wasn’t content with her life; her husband was a decent man when he was sober, and while they didn’t always have enough food on the table to keep them full the bank had never foreclosed on the house. Her son, Severus, was decently healthy, or he was, decently healthy up until recently, but, before this, he got a good meal at least once a day while he was at home and she always made sure to send him away before things got too bad. Eileen gave him all her old books and taught him everything she knew; so, that when he got to Hogwarts what he lacked in money and blood status he made up for in mind and wit.  
He could do everything she never could. 

If it hadn’t been for those horrid children! 

Eileen sighed and gathered herself. 

Children Severus’ age had never gotten on with him. Except for the Evans girl and Eileen thinks it’s only because she was the first other magical child Severus had met. The others, though, they never understood him. 

He reminded Eileen so much of herself when she was younger. Her parents has often commented that she was far too old for age, if that made sense. It wasn’t until the last day she saw them, the day she left, that they changed their minds. That time they called her a spoiled child. 

“Eileen! What business you have tellin Adrien to send me home, ay?! Someone better be dead or I swear!” Tobias announced as he kicked his boots off at the door. 

“Put your shoes back on, Toby.” Eileen directed. Showing a side of herself that only came out in dire times. 

At the look on his wife’s face Tobias had the good sense to calm himself immediately. He put his shoes back on as instructed. 

“What? Someone actually dead? Where we headin’ off to anyhow?”

“Severus’ school just sent an owl. We need to get down to St. Mungos, now.” 

She has explained to Tobias during her difficult pregnancy with Severus that it ’St. Mungos’ was kind of magical hospital. He nodded and waited for her direction, not saying anything. It’s a rare thing for him. 

In show of one of the few times Eileen Snape pulled out her wand in front of her muggle husband, an old witches’ robe was summoned from the den. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Great Hall was not filled with its usual rowdiness and chaos. In its place was a tense blanket of suspense. The only kind of noises were hushed whispers; accusing and defending. 

“Do you think they actually killed him?”

“I never saw them bothering him; I definitely would have said something.”

“My sister’s a Slytherin, y’know? She says Snape left in the middle of the night and they haven’t seen him since. Rachel RallyWood, went to the hospital wing this mornin. You know she has that thing with her ear, and apparently there was a Healer from St. Mungos there. Madam Jarsdon sent Rachel out with her potion back to the dorms. Didn’t offer her a blood pop or nothin!”

“I think someone should’ve done something about that ugly situation a long time ago. Then it wouldn’t have gotten this far..”

“Aren’t you prefect?”

“Yes....... but they’re in Slytherin and Gryffindor. It was hardly my place.”

The sound Aspoon hitting against a goblet rang throughout the Great Hall. 

The Headmaster put his wand to his throat casting a sonorous charm. 

All four tables hushed themselves and eachother, eager to hear their gossip being confirmed or denied. 

“Students!” Spoke Dumbledore “I am saddened to inform you that a unforeseen accident has befallen one of your peers- “

“Unforeseen bullshit!” Lily Evans stood up , shocking everyone, “You knew!” She pointed an accusatory finger at the Headmaster, and staff table in general, “Everyone knew! And now they’re pretending they didn’t! You knew what they were like; it was always four against one! How was that fair?! How is any of this fair?!” She broke into a small sob, put her hands over her face and ran out of the great hall. 

Whispers broke out at all the tables after the girl’s red headed girl’s reaction. Already defending themselves against the accusations. 

Mary McDonald and Marlene McKinnon got up from the Gryffindor table and ran after their friend. 

Now that seven of the eight fifth-year Gryffindors were missing the gap in the table was extremely noticeable. 

Ah, well, young Kingsley Shacklebolt always did have a good enough head in his shoulders to know to keep away from his dorm mates’ shenanigans. 

Kingsley looked up from his book at the empty spaces surrounding him and shrugged , looking back down. Ignoring the looks toward his table. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat and raised his hands to silence the hall. 

“Please, forgive the interruption and return to your silence. “ Dumbledore continued “As some of you may have guessed, one of our fifth-years, Mr. Severus Snape was grievously injured while roaming the Forbidden Forest after curfew. He is, as of early this morning, completely stable and we have been assured that St. Mungos will be comfortable reenervating him within the next few hours. I’m sure he’ll be very excited to hear from you once he’s awoken.” Dumbledore nodded his head solemnly “Now, this incident is a grim reminder that the rules we have in place are there for a reason and that is to keep all of you......”

The Slytherins tune out the rest of the headmaster’s speech, which they were sure would be an explanation of how they had to create new regulation or some other nonsense that they wouldn’t bother enforcing anyway.

“That’s a shame. My father was very persistent that we try to get Snape to a meeting this year” Avery said glumly, “Damn Malfoy, talking the half-blood up like that. He’s gonna be the one paying the price when The Dark Lord hears he can’t deliver his ‘precious potions prodigy’”

“Honestly, Evan!” Scolded Narcissa Black, “Lucius was right to tell the dark lord about Severus. He’s bright and useful; which is much more than one could say about you.” She shot him a nasty look “And besides you’re ignoring the real problem here.” 

She looked around cautiously before leaning in, her fellow Slytherins followed her lead. 

“My darling cousin, and his friends have put a Slytherin in St. Mungos! And Dumbledore isn’t doing a damn thing about it!” The youngest Black Sister whispered harshly “ and there’s no doubt that that old fool and his puppets will let them off with a slap on the wrist! This kind of injustice to the Slytherin House shall not be tolerated!”

“So, what do you want us to do about it?” Primrose Parkinson interjected “ Our Parents already know. Besides what do I care about that ugly half-blood.” Parkinson turned her puggy nose in the air at the thought of taking time out of her day to defend her housemate.

“It’s about house pride, you idiot!” Narcissa bit back “and besides” she let her lips form a brief smirk “Im not saying it’s our parents we tell. And I for one am through being treated like a second class citizen, like some common mudblood, just because I’m in Slytherin.” Narcissa said haughtily. 

None of her housemates saw or bothered to see the irony in her statement. 

“So, what are you saying, cousin?” Second-year Regulus Black asked innocently. 

His favorite cousin patted his cheek. 

“You leave that to me, Reggy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if there’s been a proper introduction. I’m Jessica and I fuckin love Severus Snape. I’ve had this idea for a while and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also next chapter is definitely gonna contain some marauders. And hopefully I can start the actual freakin plot! Or maybe I’ll just split them up into smaller chapters. 
> 
> And FYI the past two chapters are taking place in the span of like 24 hours. Feel free to leave any criticism and questions in the comments theyllnonly help me.


End file.
